yandere_simulator_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Boog Tech.™
Boog Tech.™ is a company in Jackboog21's Universe. The company creates various things. They're one of SAIKOU Corps. biggest competitors. The company has 2 main subsidiaries, Boog Entertainment™ (which has it's own, Boog Games™) and Boog Health & Beauty™. Boog Tech.™ Products *Scratch proof discs. *A child's toy that looks like a dog but meows. *Bam392b34 - It's a camera. *The BT - Some sort of flying RC helicopter...or maybe it's a teapot. Even the company doesn't seem to know. One ad even showed it being added to a pot of soup while another just had a group of kids starring at it while it sat motionless for 30 seconds. *Boogtop - A very powerful laptop. *Iboog - A phone that's been becoming quite popular. *Bootz - A radio...statistics show us it was a flop. The company counted it's losses and moved on. Almost no-one remembers the Bootz anymore. *Bam20.23c - An upcoming new camera announced earlier this year. Boog Entertainment™ *BoogGame - The BoogGame is a console set to release sometime this year. It will utilize Boog Techs' scratch proof discs. Many say it'll run SAIKOU Corp's consoles out. *BoogNGo - A rumored handheld console. *Boog&Now - Some leaked papers talk about a Boog&Now. Some think the Boog&Now is just an older name for the BoogNGo, but no-one's sure. Boog Games™ Boog Entertainment is the only subsidiary with it's own subsidiary, Boog Games. With the release of the BoogGame coming soon, some of the launch titles have already been announced. *Uppertrail - A highly hyped game about a sheep who teaches a child about peace and love. *The Legend of Potato - Another hyped game about a potato that saves his prince. Game developed by Potato Games™ and published by Boog Games™. *Pumpkin's Quest - Another game developed by Potato Games™ and published by Boog Games™. Not much is known about the game yet. Rumored to star a pumpkin. *In-Sanity - A horror game that is said to drain all of the player's sanity. *Unknown Sci-Fy game - A sci-fi game that was briefly seen. The only statement on this game was written in an unknown language "Eso tre ipsa sed!" Anime Boog Entertainment™ also produces a number of anime. *Potato-Pumpkin-Salad-chan-kun - An anime about a giant robot made of food. Co produced by Potato Games™, for some reason. *The Last Dream - Nothing is known about this anime at this time. Rumors *It is rumored Boog Tech. may be shooting a documentary about the life of Nim. *They recently trademarked "The Pumpkin Diaries", though it is unknown what it's for. **Common speculation involves it either being a game or anime. Boog Health & Beauty™ Beauty *Boog Tech. Hair Dye - They for some reason, began selling hair dyes not long ago. Their hair dye is known for the fact it changes the genetics of the person who uses it. **Bosenga Green - A shade of Harlequin green, this is their most popular dye. **Dream Cyan - A cyan dye, this is their second most popular color. **Taka Dishwater - A blonde hair dye. It sells okay, but isn't popular. **Lovely Purple - A popular purple hair dye. UPDATE: 4/17/2019 Lovely Purple has been recalled and discontinued. Rumors *It is rumored Boog Tech. may be researching and developing a cure for yanderism. Trivia *No-one knows who owns the company. However, some people in Buraza town are starting to think Takashi Fujimoto does. **This was fueled by the sudden increase in the Fujimoto wealth. **This has been even more fueled by Takashi some how having the BoogGame before it has even been released. *Bosenga Fujimoto became a model for them not long after she transferred to Akademi. **She mostly models hair products. *They pride themselves on knowing the difference from a copyright and a trademark. *They trademarked the phrase "In Boog we trust". **Some believe they have a secret cult and this is why they did it. *Their motto is "The future is now." **This is seen on their logo. *The hair dye Lovely Purple is rumored to be recalled because of the increased chance of being killed by high school girls with green hair. Though, this is only a rumor. Category:Jackboog21's Universe Category:Companies